Digression
by nutellatacos
Summary: There was something about a diguise that intrigued her." Entry to the Aug. COVERme challenge.


**A/N: **So this was one of the fics I wrote while dawdling with my update for my other fic. It was written a little spur of the moment after I read the August challenge for COVERme. (You can go check it out if you wanna.. :) And in the formation of my other fics, please jump to conclusions. It's fun!

**Feedback: **Yes please!

**Disclaimer:** All property of JJ and Co. (Which means.. NOT MINE.. ::sniff::)

* * *

****

**Digression**

There was something about a new disguise that always intrigued her; the idea of becoming another person, for an hour, two hours, days seemed more like escaping her own life and the troubles that came with it. She didn't have low self body image because to her own credit, getting her way wasn't all _too _difficult. She took immense pride in that fact as well and the knowledge that others looked at her the way that he did gave her the greatest satisfaction. With a new alias though- it was whole new grounds in it's own right.

With a new identity came a whole new attitude and at times a complete deviation from her physical appearance. It required a little more make-up than usual, more blush, less eye-liner and a myriad of other combinations. The new person she was ordered to embody came with a new wardrobe sometimes something she's never dream of wearing. Outfit in the past that were given to her were everything from atrocious to obscene, so different from her developed, "style" that she considered turning down said assignments because of what was required of her. Maybe an alias of hers had the characteristics to do it, but she found that she never turned down a mission for that reason. With everything that changes when she becomes someone else, she takes care to bring her pride and dignity with her.

Those who had enough clearance to know about her missions approached her frequently, starry-eyed and singing their praises of how wonderfully she did her job. She thanked them when they said that, never tiring of hearing about her skill. After all, she knew she was good at what she did; that's why she did it. If being more glamorous and elegant brought her the adoration of others, why ever stop?

Michael Vaughn. _He_ was a different story.

He didn't seem to care for girls who actually took time with their morning routines, had beautiful clothes and such. In actuality, he preferred the complete opposite. He liked kindness and _natural _beauty, and that bothered her. She had enough dignity to admit it: everything he aspired for in a woman seemed everything she wasn't.

A little voice in the back of her head told her that the only candidate is seemed was what she'd been placed to make him forget.

It was a lot of change and she understood that early on but there was something about him that piqued her interests. There was not no doubt he was not difficult to look at. Shallow as it might have seemed, it was one of the reasons she accepted the mission. Despite the fact that when she had first seen him, his lips seemed permanently attached to various bottles of liquor, the pictures they'd shown her beyond what he was and if things went well, what he could be. The pictures portrayed him as a love sick puppy and a part of her felt regret that what he'd lost brought him to this self-destruction.

She understood of course that if this was true, it looked like she had her work cut out for her.

It took a deal of will power to succumb to the inevitable though; she _was_ human after all. So gone was the treasured collection she'd worked on compiling since she was twelve. Gone was the wardrobe that she perfected over years. She looked at her supplier with pure vengeance when he handed him a tube of chap stick, surmising that the "new her" didn't dwell on make-up. She got new clothes too and far from what she'd expected: blouses, business skirts and even god forsaken tennis shoes. No one could dare say that she wasn't dedicated.

What she wanted for most was the others to understand the repercussions that came with taking on this assignment. She'd already given up so much: the way she talked, how she acted, what she laughed at. She wasn't afraid to admit she was vain because of all the changes, the change to her appearance was what frustrated her the most. Michael wouldn't forget so easily so this was what she had to do. She hadn't backed out of an assignment before and she wasn't about to start.

If the only was she could get to him was to be Sydney Bristow, so be it.

_El Fin _

****

* * *

****

**A/N**: You know you wanna leave some feedback..


End file.
